StarCraft: El Precio de la Libertad
by Akhaan
Summary: Durante los inicios de la guerra que cambiaría el universo, un joven se ve arrastrado a la carnicería, luchando como un marine contra la horda Zerg. Deberá escoger entre sus camaradas y su familia.


El precio de la libertad

Por: Felipe Arriagada

: auriga133

Siento como mis piernas apenas me mantienen en pie. Como las fuerzas de mis brazos se desvanecen obligándome a dejar el pesado Impalador a un lado, el cañón reposa en una muralla con manchas de sangre humana y alienígena por igual. Estoy abatido. La visera del casco se abre mientras prendo un puro, cuyo fulgor me ilumina por unos segundos. Un momento de paz y tranquilidad en aquel campo sembrado de muerte y destrucción. Sus ojos me miran fijamente, esperando aún mi regreso, siempre esperando. Sujeto el relicario con fuerzas, esperando que con tan solo desearlo vuelva a mí lado, pero sé que no es así. Discretas lágrimas bañan mi rostro mientras una desgarradora tristeza me consume, dejando todo en un segundo plano. Un joven de maltrecha vestimenta se abre paso por las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar. Se sienta a mi lado, compartiendo mi tristeza. Soy el primero en romper el silencio.

- ¿Sabes?- le digo mientras miro al firmamento en busca de una respuesta.

Aún recuerdo el día en que sucedió, el momento en que escuché sobre los ataques en los sistemas Sara. Me encontraba en un bar, bebiendo después de un arduo día de trabajo en las refinerías de Vespeno, aquel intoxicante hedor que se queda contigo toda la vida, aún cuando hayas pasado años sin verte expuesto a él. Los hielos giraban dentro del vaso al compás de mi mano mientras bebía las últimas gotas de whiskey. Me aprestaba a ponerme de pie cuando una inesperada propaganda llamó mi atención, la Confederación había iniciado el proceso de reclutamiento. Súbitamente el licor que bajaba por mi garganta obtuvo un sabor más amargo.

Le di a Will su propina, me puse mi chaqueta y salí del bar. El ajetreo en las calles no cesaba, ni de día ni de noche, las lóbregas calles de aquél barrio se veían adornadas por la ocasional luminaria de un bar o un strip club, mientras filas de bandoleros y ladrones se prestaban para formar parte de la clientela estacionando sus motos en el frontis. La vía pública nocturna estaba atestada de vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo productos de diversos planetas desde animales hasta armas de contrabando. Tarsonis era la joya de la Confederación pero distaba mucho de ser perfecta. Al cabo de unos minutos llegué a la entrada de mi hogar. Apagué mi cigarrillo y abrí la puerta.

Un efusivo abrazo me dio la bienvenida, era mi esposa, Melanie, nos habíamos conocido en Chau Sara y viajamos a Tarsonis en busca de mejores oportunidades, a pesar de no ser más que un piloto de VCE dentro de mí aún albergaba esperanzas. Mi padre no demoró en salir del baño para recibirme con su ocasional reprimenda sobre que el trabajo de un verdadero hombre no está en el sudor de la industria sino en el del combate. Era un veterano del Batallón Colonial 321 que luchó por la Confederación durante la Guerra de los Gremios, hace más años de los que me interesa recordar. Mi infancia a grandes rasgos estuvo marcada por su ausencia y el reconfortante recuerdo de mi madre, quién lo era todo para mí.

Me senté en la mesa, mientras mi mujer servía la cena y mi padre discutía a regañadientes con el noticiero.

Hijo – dijo, mientras hincaba el diente en la cena- ¿qué estás esperando para reincorporarte al ejército? Si tuviera tu edad, seguiría sirviendo a la confederación. ¡Ah! que días aquellos- dijo mientras escapaba un suspiro al recordar sus días de soldado.

Ya te lo he dicho millones de veces, no estoy interesado en revivir mis días de soldado, eso es historia- respondí al tiempo que mi mujer posaba su mano en mi espalda, como signo de aprobación- Menos aún cuando el sueldo es tan bajo.

Cualquier cosa es mejor que a lo que te dan piloteando esos pedazos de chatarra.

Los T-280 no son chatarra. Y si lo fueran, es esa "chatarra" la que trae el alimento a esta mesa- le repliqué malhumorado y ofendido.

La cena prosiguió sin mayores inconvenientes. Después de la comida mi padre y mujer se fueron a dormir, mientras yo me quedaba mirando los reportajes sobre los ataques en el sistema Sara. Sin percatarme me quedé dormido en el sofá.

Entrada la noche, el súbito sonido de golpeteo en la puerta me despertó, se iba acrecentando con cada segundo que pasaba. Me levanté con gran somnolencia para preguntar quién era, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera articular la pregunta, la puerta se vino abajo. Una oscura silueta se dibujó tras el cielo nocturno.

¿Acaso te has olvidado de tus promesas Viktor?- una familiar voz había planteado aquella pregunta y a pesar de no haberla escuchado en mucho tiempo, su grave y profundo tono era inolvidable- Han pasado varios años y sigo esperando el dinero que me debes. Los comerciantes de Baco nunca olvidan, menos aún si se trata de tanto dinero- su nombre era Ilkran, el líder de un grupo de mafiosos que operaba en las lunas de Baco, muy a mi pesar tuve que recurrir a ellos para sobornar a los oficiales y figurar en las listas como muerto en acción para desertar. Aún cuando había ahorrado dinero para aquel momento, no era suficiente para saldar la deuda.

Estoy reuniendo el dinero, en tan solo unos meses lo tendré, te lo prometo- le dije esperando convencerlo.

No te preocupes, hoy no es dinero lo que estoy buscando, sino a ti- dijo mientras asomaba una maliciosa sonrisa- yo creo que has visto esos fanáticos anuncios de reclutamiento en las calles. Bueno, todos saben que se avecina algo muy grande y que todos aquellos que se vean involucrados terminarán muertos. O peor. Lamentablemente para ti las autoridades se han enterado de que vives.

¿Cómo dices? – le respondí, tanto impresionado como atemorizado.

Mis negocios en Baco no van muy bien ante la presión del directorio confederado, necesito liberar un poco de esa presión y para hacerlo hice un trato con un hombre de alto rango en la armada. Según él, el enlistamiento jamás ha estado tan bajo y requiere de hombres para cumplir las tareas, aquí entras tú. Yo accedí a llevarle los hombres a cambio de que él me quitara al directorio de encima, él me ayuda, yo le ayudo. ¿Entiendes?

Me temo que no, no puedo entrar en el ejército, debo cuidar de mi familia- le dije subiendo el tono de voz

¿Te refieres a esta hermosa mujer y a este decrépito viejo? – apuntando con el dedo al pasillo, donde aparecían a mis espaldas los cuerpos amordazados de ambos, apuntados por las pistolas de los sicarios de Ilkran. Mis ojos se humedecían ante tal fatal vista- Créeme que no habrá mucho que cuidar si no haces lo que te pido- añadió con un tono amenazante. Mientras sus hombres presionaban las pistolas contra sus cabezas.

Por favor Ilkran, reuniré el dinero pero no me pidas esto.

Lo siento pero no tienes otra opción- Acto seguido, él y su grupo abandonaron la casa sin antes dejar un destrozo tras de ellos y el comprobante de enlistamiento. La hoja que ponía el símbolo de la Confederación decía que debía reportarme al día siguiente en el centro de reclutamiento para reincorporarme. En ese preciso momento recordé el día en que mi madre falleció. Los lirios de su habitación y el olor que despedían mientras una tenue luz iluminaba su pálido y demacrado rostro cubierto por sus oscuros cabellos, así como sus últimas palabras y la promesa que conllevaron: "Hijo, no cometas el error de tu padre, no malgastes tu vida en aquel uniforme. Sé que ahora eres parte de él, pero también sé que tu corazón aún no se ve contaminado por lo que representa. No permitas que tu voz sea acallada en esta sociedad de injusticia y maltratos, sé la voz de aquellos que no fuimos escuchados. Lucha por nosotros. Prométemelo" Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras, palabras grabadas con fuego en mi corazón. Aquella promesa fue la razón por la que dejé el ejército, creyendo que más allá de la sangre y el sudor del combate, el universo aún guardaba algo mejor para mí. Algo más digno y más justo que matar gente solo por querer algo más en su vida. Pero el pasado tiene una extraña manera de alcanzarte. Me levanté y fui a desatar a ambos, consumido por la rabia e impotencia. Los tres sabíamos que no tenía otra opción, no me arriesgaría a perderlos.

Al día siguiente tomé mis pertenencias, besé a mi esposa por última vez y cerré la puerta tras de mí mientras las inconsolables lágrimas que derramaba adornaban su mejilla, una pena que solo un adiós puede otorgar. Recorrí las calles para llegar al cantón de reclutamiento, sintiendo que todo aquello que había logrado en esos años había sido un completo desperdicio. Una gruesa puerta metálica me dio la bienvenida. El examinador que se encontraba en su escritorio organizando papeles me solicitó que me sentara. Atendiéndome a los pocos segundos. Una pantalla se encendió frente a su rostro, iluminándole.

Usted debe ser Viktor Ganus- dijo mientras miraba la pantalla.

Así es- respondí.

Hace unas horas avisaron de su llegada. Solicitaron que aceptara su aplicación debido a su historial. Después de todo no son muchos los veteranos- vivos- añadió sonriendo- .Ha sido asignado al escuadrón Delta, destinado en el Exon, preparándose para apoyar los esfuerzos en Antiga. Diríjase a la derecha en el pasillo para realizar los exámenes. Bienvenido al Cuerpo de Marines Confederados- dijo mientras realizaba el saludo militar.

Avancé por los pasillos recubiertos de metal mientras el personal realizaba diversos labores, la gran mayoría de ellos papeleo y admisión de reclutas. Llegué al galpón médico y aprobé todos los exámenes, realizados de manera muy breve dado mi historial. Finalmente me dirigí al lugar donde me darían los estimulantes pero había otro hombre solicitándolos, me resigné a esperar.

Ya le hemos dicho en incontables ocasiones señor, que es solo un paquete por recluta.

Pero si le estoy diciendo que es para mi amigo que está allá, al fondo ¿lo ve?- respondió mientras apuntaba a un rincón oscuro del complejo, obviamente nadie estaba ahí.

Señor. Lo siento mucho pero si sigue con esta conducta tendré que llamar al personal de seguridad- replicó notablemente hastiado.

Vale, vale no hace falta- dijo mientras daba media vuelta - Malditos confederados, creen que pueden hacer todo lo que quieran- añadió a regañadientes mientras se dirigía a la salida. Aquel era un caso común entre los marines, la adicción a los estimuladores es algo por lo que casi todos pasan. Me acerqué al representante y tomé mi paquete continuando hacia la salida, un transporte nos aguardaba para llevarnos al puerto espacial de Nueva Gettysburg.

El vuelo en aquellos tan maltrechos vehículos siempre me había causado mareos, pero poco tiempo tuve para pensar en ello cuando vi el puerto espacial, este me impresionó de sobremanera. A pesar de haber servido tantos años, jamás había visto tal concentración de naves y vehículos. Cruceros de Batalla, naves de combate, tanques y por sobre todo soldados, muchos soldados adornaban la plataforma. Algo grande estaba a punto de suceder. De un segundo para otro el sol se tapó, dando lugar a una sombra que abarcaba más allá de mis ojos, mire hacia arriba y era el Exon, un crucero de batalla clase Behemoth. Aquel coloso de neoacero y escudos de fuerza representaba la cúspide tecnológica de la armada, según muchos inexpugnable. Las turbinas brillaban con un fuego azulado, mezclándose con el cielo mientras disminuía la potencia gradualmente aprestándose a aterrizar.

Uno a uno se empezó a llamar a los reclutas, todos haciendo fila esperando su llamada. Decidí sentarme a admirar aquella hermosa pero perturbante vista mientras esperaba mi turno. De pronto del fondo se escuchó una voz, interrumpiendo mi contemplación, era el oficial de embarque. "Viktor Ganus, Escuadrón Delta, decimosegunda división". Unos segundos más tarde empecé a hacer la fila para abordar al Exon por uno de los accesos laterales. El sol se alzaba en el cielo parcelado por nubes rojizas mientras aquellas altas y resplandecientes edificaciones cortaban el horizonte, esa era, quizás, la última vez que vería la cuna de la Confederación. Pensé en mi esposa, mi padre y la cada vez más lejana promesa. Deseé lo mejor para ellos en mi ausencia mientras mis ojos se entristecían ante tal inaudita despedida.

Al cabo de unos segundos las poderosas turbinas del crucero se pusieron en marcha. Habíamos despegado y ya no había marcha atrás. A pesar del bullicio dentro de las naves, siempre me había sentido tranquilo y sereno dentro de ellas como en una cuna, como en casa. Sin mayor preámbulo me dirigí a mi camarote, como era de esperar no era más que una roída caja metálica llena de óxido, rellenada toscamente por camas con colchones y sábanas del grosor de una hoja de papel.

-Ni una sola llamada– A pesar de que me encontraba de espaldas, reconocí de inmediato la voz.

- ¡Maldito ingrato y yo que te daba por muerto!- sentí un fuerte abrazo que me asfixió y levantó por unos segundos. Definitivamente era él. Mark era un viejo amigo de mis días de servicio. Nunca se enteró de mi deserción ya que había sido dado de baja debido a alucinaciones producto de los estimulantes. Su imagen no había cambiado, su robusto cuerpo se escondía bajo el uniforme mientras su rasurada cabeza tenía las mismas antiguas cicatrices, sus ojos oscuros me miraban como un espejismo.

- No puedo creerlo, ¿qué haces acá? ¿No te habías retirado?- le pregunté inmediatamente.

- Sí, bueno. Que te puedo decir llevo a la infantería en las venas, apenas vi los afiches decidí enlistarme. Quién lo diría, ¿eh? Nuevamente juntos después de tantos años.

- Vale, tampoco te pongas sentimental- le dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, claramente feliz de que estuviera conmigo.

- ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida amigo mío?- le pregunté mientras ambos nos sentábamos en nuestros respectivos camarotes y nos disponíamos a desempacar.

- Tú me conoces. La buena vida. Mujeres, alcohol, peleas, robar y después escapar de la policía. Lo de siempre. ¿Tú?

- Mucho ha cambiado desde que me conociste ahora estoy casado con una hermosa mujer- le dije mientras sacaba una foto de ambos de mi bolsillo- y en lo único que pienso es en la tranquilidad de mi hogar y volver a sostenerla en mis brazos- De pronto, empezó a reír.

- ¿Quién lo diría?... Tú un romántico- añadió mientras continuaba riendo sin detenerse.

- Ríe todo lo que quieras. No sabes lo que te pierdes- respondí mientras sumergía mi cabeza en mi bolso. Continuamos conversando gran parte del viaje, poniéndonos al día. Recordando. Riendo.

Después de unas cuantas horas las luces del camarote se apagaron y fueron reemplazadas por una luz roja mientras la alarma sonaba.

-Todos los soldados prepararse para el despliegue- dijo una voz en el altoparlante, el preludio a toda batalla. Salimos a toda velocidad de los camarotes junto a una horda de marines que se dirigía a la armería. Sin mayor preámbulo entré a una de las cámaras para equiparme. Me paré en el medio de la habitación mientras calzaba mis pies en las suelas de la armadura y la plataforma se levantaba unos metros. El cuarto se llenó de vapores producto de las máquinas mientras dos frías pinzas metálicas extendían mis brazos. El ensordecedor sonido de las turbinas al calentarse retumbaba en todo mi cuerpo mientras las máquinas poco a poco empezaban a blindar mi cuerpo con aquél azulino acero. Una voz se escuchaba en la sala "marines prepárense para el despliegue". Las chispas bailaban emparejadas con las expulsiones de la maquinaria mientras sentía el peso de la armadura. Una vez que el humo se hubo disipado me dirigí fuera de la habitación sin antes tomar mi fusil C-14, de gran porte pero tan vital para el combate como el soldado mismo. "El Impalador" como le apodábamos, utilizaba munición de calibre 8 mm siendo capaz de disparar 30 balas por segundo y además hacer un agujero de cinco centímetros en casi cualquier superficie. Apenas salí nos dirigimos a la zona de embarque donde se encontraban cientos de transportes listos para despegar. Subimos a uno de ellos y nos miramos brevemente, recordando tiempos pasados. De pronto el vehículo despegó, haciendo temblar todo el interior de la nave.

Una vez que todos estuvimos sentados el capitán se puso de pie, su azulina armadura era adornada por el dibujo de un scantid, una especie de escorpión, en su hombro derecho.

- Hombres, tenemos nuestras órdenes. Los perros falderos de Alfa nos han traicionado y ahora depende de nosotros mantener el sitio de Antiga junto al ejército Confederado, debemos despejar la superficie para permitir futuros refuerzos mientras el Exon junto a otros cruceros mantienen un bloqueo orbital- una breve pausa tuvo lugar- Háganme sentir orgulloso gusanos y quizás salgamos vivos de este lugar- añadió.

- Betty y yo estamos listos para enseñarles una lección- dijo en un tono casi imperceptible un marine a mi costado derecho que acariciaba su fusil. Casi en trance.

- Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh?- comentó mi amigo que se encontraba al lado izquierdo mientras prendía un puro.

- Como en los viejos tiempos- contesté.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la nave descendió de la atmósfera surcando los cielos de Antiga. El silencio bañaba el interior del transporte. Lo más probable es que muchos no tuvieran experiencia de campo, pobres novatos no sabían lo que les esperaba. Repentinamente la nave aterrizó, causando un remezón en su interior. Una descarga de vapor sonó al tiempo que la compuerta bajaba. Dimos nuestros primeros pasos cuidadosamente, pero algo inusual ocurría, todo se encontraba en total calma. Unos cuantos hombres fueron enviados a patrullar mientras los VCE bajaban de los transportes para construir búnkeres en los cuales refugiarnos. Al cabo de unas horas nos encontrábamos atrincherados en aquél inhóspito planeta. Mientras el horizonte se oscurecía y la luna tomaba su lugar en el cielo, el suelo empezó a temblar. El miedo empezó a hacerse evidente. Nadie había llamado a la unidad blindada. La inescudriñable oscuridad de la noche refugiaba al enemigo mientras este se acercaba en grandes números a nuestra posición. Con los primeros gritos de los hombres la presencia de los zerg fue evidente, el capitán gritó desde la vanguardia. "! Revisen sus cartuchos y cuídense las espaldas Marines!" mientras cargaba su revólver calibre 50 alistándose para el combate, miré a mi amigo mientras este cargaba su fusil y se inyectaba un paquete de estimuladores en el cuello, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo y liberando un gemido de satisfacción.

- ¿Listo?- le pregunté mientras imitaba sus previas acciones.

- Nací listo- me dijo con un tono arrogante. Al tiempo que los lanzallamas freían la primera oleada enemiga. Mark y yo luchábamos lado a lado mientras los zerg caían a nuestro alrededor sin importar el tamaño de sus garras o dientes, disparábamos sin prejuicio alguno vomitando uranio por nuestros cañones. La sangre corría a raudales por el suelo.

- ¡Se me están acabando las balas!- le grité mientras miraba de reojo el contador lateral del fusil, después de lo que parecían horas de lucha contra aquellas inagotables bestias.

- Toma. Mi último- respondió mientras me tiraba un cargador desde un par de metros de distancia y disparaba con su pistola a un enemigo que iba con sus fauces abiertas para devorarlo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos le había volado la cabeza. Ambos continuamos luchando, moviéndonos por las trincheras reuniendo a todos los marines que quedaban y resistían en aquella fiera lucha, todos queríamos sobrevivir. De pronto noté la armadura del escorpión metros más adelante mientras ésta se defendía con gran arrojo disparando su revólver contra interminables hordas de alienígenas, rehusándose a rendirse. Disparaba a diestra y siniestra sin cesar por un solo segundo. Sin darles una milésima de ventaja. Una máquina de guerra.

Poco a poco empezamos a caer, hasta que, finalmente, al toque del alba el enemigo empezó a retirarse ante la descarga de los poderosos cañones de los refuerzos que habían llegado, los tanques Arclite se desplegaban inexpugnables en la superficie. El alguna vez desértico paisaje ahora estaba lleno de cadáveres, construcciones destruidas y hombres fatigados por el combate. Abrí mi visera para apreciar la vista mientras mi rostro era refrescado por la ventisca, secando el sudor y la sangre. Me senté al costado de un tanque mientras recuperaba mi aliento después de aquella agitada jornada. El constante sonido de la artillería se veía coordinado con rojos resplandores en el horizonte mientras un oscuro cielo nos cubría. Aquel no era más que el primer día de semanas de incontables batallas. Mark se mantuvo siempre a mi lado como un camarada, un amigo, inclusive, un hermano, soportando a mi lado todos los designios de aquella cruenta guerra.

Semanas habían transcurrido y nuestra división apenas aguantaba después de perder tantos hombres. Como siempre los refuerzos prometidos nunca llegaban y nos veíamos obligados a aguantar con lo que teníamos.

Me encontraba limpiando mi rifle mientras miraba al sol del medio día, pensando en mi esposa, el olor de su cabello, sus labios carmesí y su hermosa sonrisa. Cuando una colosal mano blindada se extendió frente a mis ojos, interrumpiendo mi pensamiento.

Vamos amigo esto aún no se acaba- dijo mientras apuntaba al horizonte. Nuestras maltratadas armaduras evidenciaban la fiereza del combate mientras una gran horda se extendía en el horizonte.

¿Acaso no se cansan?- dije mientras amartillaba el arma y cerraba el visor de mi casco. Mark y yo corrimos hacia nuestros compañeros para enfrentar juntos la amenaza. Lucharíamos sin piedad alguna, pero todos los que estábamos ahí sabíamos que no teníamos posibilidad de salir vivos. No quedaba más que abrazar el inevitable destino. Apenas los zerg estuvieron a tiro los gatillos fueron presionados acribillándolos y despedazándolos mientras el sudor y la sangre de tantos días de combate se acumulaban en nuestras armaduras. Cada vez éramos menos, cada vez estábamos más cerca del final. El flanco derecho empezó a ceder obligándome a ir a cubrirlo cuando un inesperado enemigo surgió del suelo cortando mi armadura y haciéndome perder el conocimiento. Mi visión era borrosa pero alcancé a ver unas poderosas turbinas y cañones abrasar la superficie y a un compañero arrastrarme en aquel infierno disparando su fusil con la otra mano, era Mark. Al despertar nuevamente me encontraba en la bahía médica del Exon. No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado allí pero cuando desperté oí una noticia que estremeció cada fibra de mí ser: Tarsonis estaba bajo ataque. El doctor que me estaba examinando soltó sus instrumentos al tiempo que salté de la camilla.

No te preocupes, estás a salvo- dijo el doctor tratando de apaciguarme.

Tarsonis, mi mujer, mi padre…- las palabras que salieron de mi boca producto de la desesperación

Bueno, para allá es donde vamos. El Exon ha sufrido severos daños después del bloqueo en Antiga y no debe tener más de mil marines a bordo pero vamos a ayudar a las tropas de la Confederación en Nueva Gettysburg, mañana a primera hora iniciará el desembarco- me respondió, mientras se formaba un nudo en mi estómago producto de la angustia. Sabía que para cuando terminara el combate, mi familia ya estaría muerta. No lo podía permitir. Esperé a la noche, cuando el personal médico hubiera salido de la habitación para realizar mi escape y robar un transbordador. Cuando me levanté, empecé a caminar hacia la salida cuando una mano me sujetó, era Mark, que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Para donde crees que vas?- me preguntó con un tono intimidante y de evidente molestia. Al parecer no le agradaba la idea de deserción.

- Mark, los zerg están atacando Tarsonis y debo ir por mi familia- le respondí mirándole mientras me liberaba del firme agarre de su mano.

- No, me refiero a donde crees que vas sin mí. Tengo que cuidar de tu trasero, si no fuera por mí serías un cadáver más en Antiga- dijo, mostrando una sonrisa - Vamos por ellos- añadió mientras me golpeaba en la espalda. Salimos a toda velocidad del ala médica, nos colamos al arsenal burlando el sistema de seguridad para armarnos. Cuando finalmente llegamos al área de embarque, muchas naves estaban listas para despegar, pero en una de ellas, aún se estaban realizando labores de mantención y su piloto se encontraba dando órdenes a los técnicos. Cuando estos últimos hubieran salido nos acercamos al piloto y le amenazamos.

- Nos llevarás a Tarsonis- le dije mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza y Mark le sujetaba.

- Ahora mueve tu culito y anda a prender los motores de la nave, mientras yo abro las compuertas- añadió Mark mientras se dirigía al panel de control que se encontraba en la misma sala.

- ¿A Tarsonis? ¡Están locos! ¡Nos van a devorar vivos!- dijo el piloto.

- Es un riesgo que tendremos que aceptar- finalicé dirigiéndome a la cabina. De la nada las luces del hangar se apagaron y empezó a sonar la alarma. Algo malo había sucedido. Mark se dirigió corriendo hacia mí, jadeando dijo:

- Creo que estos bastardos han mejorado la seguridad desde la última vez que robamos una nave- respondió disimulando su pena con una discreta risa.

- ¿! Hay alguna otra manera de abrir las compuertas ¡?- le grité al piloto sabiendo que el tiempo no estaba de nuestra parte.

- Sí, pero tienes que ir a la sala de mando en el segundo piso. Ahí hay un botón que eliminará el bloqueo de seguridad.

- Muy bien- le dije mientras me preparaba para salir de la nave y abrir las compuertas. Mark me detuvo.

- ¿Adonde crees que vas?

- A abrir las compuertas- le respondí extrañado.

- Si te matan ahí arriba todo esto será para nada- añadió, sujetando mi brazo con fuerza y mirándome a los ojos con gran determinación.

-Pero si vas…- no alcancé a terminar cuando sus palabras me interrumpieron.

- Hay cosas más importantes que la Confederación. ¡Ve por tu familia, sálvalos, yo abriré la compuerta y los detendré!- a los pocos segundos corrió fuera de la nave disparándole a las fuerzas que se abrían paso, cubriéndose, en las naves del hangar. Cerramos la puerta de embarque y prendimos los motores preparándonos para despegar. Al cabo de unos minutos las compuertas se habían abierto mientras miraba por los vidrios de la cabina, un marine arrastraba el cuerpo de Mark ensangrentado y apaleado. Lo obligaron a ponerse de rodillas, rendido ante su inevitable destino. A pesar de la distancia nuestras miradas se encontraron, me miró y realizó el saludo militar mientras corría una lágrima por su rostro. La nave despegó a toda velocidad mientras el sonido de la ejecución resonaba en el espacio. Hasta siempre amigo mío. Al cabo de unas horas aterrizamos en Tarsonis, completamente destruida y abrasada por el combate, desde hogares hasta la fachada del bar que solía frecuentar, todo completamente destruido. Corrí por las calles, cuando repentinamente me encontré contigo Will.

-Ahora que estoy acá, en mi hogar me doy cuenta que todo esto fue para nada, la muerte de Mark, mi deserción. Todo para nada. Todo está destruido y muerto- Le digo al chico mientras este pierde su mirada en el suelo y yo cierro el relicario reincorporándome. Sabiendo que más allá del firmamento ahora no hay más que muerte y destrucción.

Un grave golpeteo proveniente de la cocina llama mi atención. Me levanto y corro hacia el mueble. Mi mano tiembla mientras toco el picaporte. Apenas abro la puerta un mal tratado cuerpo cae de este. Las magulladuras y cortes son evidentes en todo su cuerpo. Es mi padre. Trato de despertarlo pero mis intentos son fútiles. Sujeto su cabeza mientras lloro su pérdida.

-Sabía que volverías- dijo una débil voz, irrumpiendo mí llanto.

-¡Estás vivo! Te sacaré de aquí, aguanta- le digo mientras me dispongo a levantarlo. Me sujeta con sus manos ensangrentadas con gran fuerza a pesar de su condición, acercándome.

- No hay tiempo. Melanie. Vive.

- ¿Cómo?- le respondo extrañado.

- Yo cubrí su huida- dijo mientras reía tiñendo sus dientes de rojo.

- Ven, vamos te sacaré de aquí- digo tratando nuevamente de levantarlo.

- Ya es muy tarde- añadió mientras una incesante tos se apoderaba de su aliento, reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedan logró decir- Hijo. Lamento haberme perdido tu primera caminata, tu primera palabra, pero lo que más lamento. Es no haberte dicho lo orgulloso que estoy de ti- una desinteresada sonrisa de amor se asoma en su rostro al expirar su último aliento. Una lágrima cae de mis ojos mientras su cuerpo reposa en el suelo y sus ojos se abren ante la inmensidad del universo sobre nosotros. El mundo se detiene al mirar por última vez aquél rostro.

Todo lo que puedo ofrecerle. Unas cuantas rocas y su escopeta encima. Así lo hubiera querido, el féretro de un verdadero guerrero. Vuelvo al transporte acompañado por Will mientras una tenue esperanza le devuelve la vitalidad a mi cuerpo. Sigue viva y sé que no me rendiré hasta volver a sostenerla en mis brazos. Una débil transmisión sobre la extracción de civiles en Nueva Gettysburg a cargo de un tal Raynor nos indica por dónde empezar. La nave despega cubriendo las ruinas de mi hogar y el cuerpo de mi padre. El perfil de aquella devastada ciudad posa como el futuro de la humanidad mientras siento como el destino vuelve a estar en mis manos. En mi mente el lejano recuerdo de aquellos que han muerto siempre me acompañará al igual que aquella promesa que fijó el precio de mi libertad.

12


End file.
